Mari the Doll Master
by Marion Phauna
Summary: Friends are always there for each other, even when times are rough they stick by your side, right? Not for Marion Phauna the doll master who has never known true friends. Welcome to Mari's believed world of deception and disgrace, where friends are for th
1. Prologue A past of Pain

**Mari the Doll Master**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own shaman king or any of its characters.

Alright, um this is my first fanfic so please don't yell at me if it's really bad, ok? Oh and I'm not sure of the couples yet.

**

* * *

**

**Summary**

Friends are always there for each other, even when times are rough they stick by your side, right? Not for Marion Phauna the doll master who has never known true friends. Welcome to Mari's believed world of deception and disgrace, where friends are for the weak, love honesty and justice are merely kids tales and to survive, fighting is the only way.

Follow Mari on her journey through the shaman world to the shaman tournament and meet your favourite shaman king characters as they try to teach her to forget her painful past.

**

* * *

Prologue - A past of Pain**

A small girl in a bright blue dress stumbled through a series of dimly lit corridors, her blond pig-tails swishing from side to side as she called through the echoing maze, the silence suppressing away the words.

"Hallooooo. Is anyone there?" she squeaked uncertainly. "I'm lost and I was wondering if someone here could help me. Hello?"

The small girl wrapped her arms around herself as the shadows around lengthened with the loss of daylight. As they began to swallow her she caught some movement in the corner of her eye and turned towards it. A shadow began to move down the corridor she was facing and with a rush of hope she ran after it. Her shoes echoed loudly on the floor and dust rose around her as she ran.

"Excuse me, excuse me!"

The girl ran faster as the figure came into view, dark and menacing, standing stock still with its back towards her, waiting. The girl smiled uncertainly and looked up at the figure.

"Um, hi, I was wondering if you could help. You see I'm lost and I was hoping you ... could help ... me and um ... I ..."

Her voice died away as the figure made no movement or noise to suggest it had heard her. Her head hung low as she wondered what to do. Suddenly, without warning, the figure spun around to reveal a black cloak and a pair of gleaming, blood red eyes, and without a word or noise it grabbed her arm and pulled her into a room

"What's happening? What are you doing?" screamed the girl as she was shoved roughly to the floor.

Again without a word the cloaked figure began to move towards the door and as it began to wrench the door shut the little girl started to cry.

"I was hoping that (sniff) you were going (sniff) to be (sniff) my friend..."

She seemed to have angered the figure with her words as, at that moment, a growl of a voice screeched,

"Friendship is an illusion designed for those who are weak! Don't ever speak of it again!"

The girl frowned and between the sobs stammered, "but - but -"

The figure growled and from the folds of its cloak pulled out a long leather rope with a slice of metal at its end. With that it whipped her twice, once on each hand and she squealed in horror and agony as red/black blood flowed from the wounds.

"Never again" hissed the figure pointing at her with a gloved hand.

The girl gulped and nodded quickly as her eyes continued to water. The door slammed shut and a key was heard to turn in the lock.

The girl shivered as she ripped some of her ocean blue dress and wrapped it around each of her hands, the blood soaking through. Then, amazingly, she stopped crying and looked coldly around the room.

A small candle stood on a table beside a tiny bed, the flame fluttering wildly in the breeze from an open window. The window had torn hangings that seemed, in her mind, ripped by claws or knives, and a smell of dust suffocated all air in the room.

It seemed almost empty, but as she stood up she noticed three dolls lying on the bed ... alone.

The girl tottered towards them and sank onto the bed beside them, gathering all three into her arms she hugged them tight. Closing her eyes she smiled gently.

"You'll be Mari's friends, won't you? Mari won't need other friends as long as she has you and besides ... Mari knows friends are an illusion for the weak ... and Mari is NOT weak!"

At that moment Mari st bolt upright, eyes wide, pupils pinpricks at their centre and beads of sweat running down her back. Mari sighed.

"Mari hates that dream," she whispered to the dolls "... and Mari wishes it had only been a dream..."

(End of prologue)

* * *

Well what do you think? It's not too bad, right? Hope you enjoyed it anyway and chapter 1 - The Doll Master, will be out soon, maybe even today if I can be bothered to type it up. 


	2. Chapter 1 The Doll Master

**Mari the Doll Master**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shaman King or any of its characters (as if it's even possible)

**

* * *

Chapter summary**

This chapter describes Mari a bit and her three dolls. Yes, I know that in the anime she only has one, Chuck but this is a fanfiction and so I thought it would be cute to give her more. Anyway this chapter only gives you a bit of an idea of Mari's life, character and relationship with her dolls and I suppose isn't essential to the rest of the story.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The Doll Master**

Mari sighed. "Mari hates that dream," she whispered to the dolls "... and Mari wishes it had only been a dream ..."

Closing her eyes slightly as she concentrated, Mari sent some furyoku (shaman energy for those who don't know) into each of the three dolls and smiled brightly as the pink energy caused the dolls to leap to life.

"Mari's glad she has you, Chuck," she whispered hugging a demented Manta doll with button eyes (one hanging by a thread), messy threads of hair and a coal black gun tucked in his back pocket.

"And you Danny," she smiled at the second doll; a sort of cowboy styled doll, with a red bandanna tied around his neck, a second black bandanna around his head, ripped jeans, a black top, one missing hand and oddly enough a small sword tucked in a sheath by his side.

(Authors note: If that description wasn't enough saying that he looked a lot like Horo Horo will help).

"And especially you Tillie," she added to the final doll. Unlike the first two, this doll was in perfect condition and looked like a pixie or fairy with white wings. A golden staff was clutched in her hands and a ruby red plastic rose peered shyly from behind a pointed ear. She wore a bright blue dress and had yellow threads of hair reaching past her ankles.

Mari gazed intently at the dolls for a moment before standing up to observe her surroundings. Where was she ... she couldn't remember ... oh, yeah! That was it. She was on her way to the shaman tournament and had stopped to rest in the green everglade of a forest. Sunlight came streaming through the leafy canopy above her and she stood calmly under the largest gap of the branches enjoying the warmth of the sun on her shoulders.

Mari knelt down to tidy herself up as her dolls frolicked around her, chasing each other through the undergrowth and bushes and weaving around tree trunks. She glanced at her black dress, "acceptable", and then began to pull up her long grey socks that reached past her knees and put on her brilliantly shiny black shoes. Using two black hairbands, she tied her golden blond hair into two pigtails and then the search began for her black and white ribbons. She found one and tied it round a pigtail letting it dangle elegantly by her ear but got annoyed when she couldn't find the second.

"Mari will be angry if she can't find her ribbon," she muttered pushing her hands into some undergrowth, searching. Mari felt a small tap on her shoulder and turning saw Tillie fluttering beside her, smiling.

"What is it Tillie?" Mari asked curiously as Tillie giggled happily (authors note: think Chloe/ Morphine or possibly Kororo, cute right!)

Mari's eyes were filled with confusion until Tillie brought out the black ribbon from behind her back.

"Thanks Tillie, Mari's happy now!" smiled Mari as Tillie giggled again, "but Mari also thinks we should go soon," she added sadly. The pixie nodded, her smile faltering and quickly fluttered after the two dolls, Chuck and Danny, determined to bring them over to Mari.

Mari sighed slightly as she followed Tillie with her eyes. This was one of the few places that she felt like she belonged. Ever since her encounter with the cloaked figure at the age of six ( eight years ago, nearly nine) she had felt alone and unwanted, except of course when she was with Chuck, Danny and Tillie, but even then she felt odd. Even though they were her best friends, they were dolls and she, sadly, was a human, a shaman yes, but still a human.

Mari had, over the years staying with the figure, learned how to use her shaman powers. The figure was a harsh teacher and because of this she had learned quickly not to answer back, becoming quiet and sullen unless with her dolls. Mari had learned quickly and now at the age of fourteen she had been sent to participate in the shaman tournament. Although still unsure what the shaman tournament was, Mari was ready to do anything to get away from that cloaked figure and its punishments.

"Wha-"

Mari snapped out of her thoughts to glance down. The three dolls were gazing up at her intently and so she stood up ready to go.

"Chuck, Danny, Tillie," she ordered, "let's go!"

The dolls nodded and toddled after her, teddy bear fashion as she made her way through the forest of ancient trees and wild noises. She smiled inwardly to herself as she heard the birds sweetly singing.

"Mari's journey is only beginning."

**To be continued...**

* * *

Well was that ok? Yeah, I know it wasn't that interesting but it had to be written for some background info. Anyway, for anyone kind enough to read, the next chapter is called "Encounters" and the rest of the shaman king team are finally making their appearances, hope you like it. 


	3. Chapter 2 Encounters

**Mari the Doll Master**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shaman King or any of its characters (as if it's even possible)

* * *

**The story so far**

For those of you who can't be bothered to read the beginning, you're lucky as it's not relevant to the rest of the story, but here's a summary anyway, just because I'm nice. Well Mari awoke from a nightmare which reminded her of memories she'd rather forget and now finds herself in a forest. Mari is on her way to the Shaman Tournament along with her three dolls Chuck, Danny and Tillie. The story continues with Mari coming upon a group of shaman on the forests edge...

**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Encounters**

_How did Mari get herself into this? Mari will not be fooled again so easily! Mari should have known they were dangerous... no matter Mari will teach them a lesson... (_authors note: words in italics are thoughts, ok)

A twisted smile spread across Mari's face as she gazed lazily about her. These shaman were weak, she could see that easily, but as a team they would be harder to defeat. She cast an eye on each shaman in turn feeling slightly apprehensive, yet she didn't let her guard slip and stood stock still arms wrapped tightly around Chuck, her eyes steely and lacking any human warmth.

"I asked you a question! Who are you?" A boy of about Mari's age glared at her with a frown to match her own, he held a Kwan Dao, dagger like and dangerous and was at this moment pointing it at her in a threatening way.

"The pointy haired person is talking. Is he talking to Mari? Mari wonders..." Mari turned her eyes on him, matching his glare without flinching.

"You know very well I'm talking to you!" spat the boy, his frown deepening, "who else would I be talking to? Him?" he added jerking his head towards a blue-haired boy who appeared to originate from a northerly country.

This boy pulled a face and then grinned. "I don't know Ren, with that high and mighty voice I'm surprised she understands what you're saying."

Ren turned his Kwan Dao on the blue hair, "don't mess with me HoroHoro!"

"Oooo look at me. I'm Ren I have a blade-on-a-stick thing and I'm not afraid to use it!" teased HoroHoro.

"It's called a Kwan Dao, you idiot. But you're right about one thing, **I'm not **afraid to use it!" replied Ren poking HoroHoro with the Kwan Dao.

"Uh, guys I don't think we're being very welcoming..."

A small boy with a nervous voice had spoken. With large nervous eyes and a bewildered expression he looked to Mari like a doll, glancing at Chuck Mari shrugged: a mere coincidence.

"Manta's right." The fourth and final shaman, who had not spoken up until now, finally let his voice be heard. He had brown hair and calm laid back eyes with a carefree expression on his face. He threw a kind smile at Mari before adding, "guys, come on. I mean we haven't really given her a chance to speak."

The other two nodded still glaring daggers at each other. The brown haired shaman turned to Mari.

"Don't mind them, they're always like that. By the way I'm Yoh."

Mari didn't return the smile, she just stood as still as ever gazing at him.

"Um, ok..." said Yoh struggling to continue, "so um, nice doll, do you play with it? Um, what's it called"

Mari's twisted smile reappeared - this was her chance to get rid of shaman who were likely to be competing in the tournament, it was just too perfect.

"This is Chuck," she replied holding the doll up by the threads of hair attached to its scalp. Still holding it high she asked, "do you want to see how Mari plays with him?"

All four boys were now paying attention, and unknowingly they nodded uncertainly. Mari's smile grew. _Mari will show them alright, except it won't be Chuck who Mari is playing with, Mari will be playing with them..._

Without warning she forced a burst of rose pink furyoku into Chuck and threw him into the air shouting "Chuck show them how we play!"

The doll fell to the ground with a thud, and the shaman gazed at it uncertainly.

"I guess your little trick didn't work," commented HoroHoro with a smile of obvious relief. Mari smiled back and pointed towards the doll, which had stood up abruptly. Head hanging in a zombie like manner, it lolled from side to side, before lifting up as though jerked by a puppeteers string. A pink aura surrounded it and it turned its blank button eye to face HoroHoro.

"Attack Chuck," whispered Mari simply, and lightning quick Chuck darted at Horo spraying him with bullets.

"What the-" shouted Horo raising an arm protectively over his head while drawing out his snowboard.

"You're a shaman?" asked Yoh disbelievingly as Horo summoned Kororo.

"Kororo into the snowboard!"

Ducking behind the snowboard Horo managed to repel the bullets, but they kept bouncing off the board, more ferociously as Chuck drew out a second gun.

Ren began to sprint towards Mari, Kwan Dao held strait ahead of him, the spear glinting in the in the intense sunlight.

"I got you now!" he said barely a meter away from her, but Mari shook her head and with another burst of furyoku she drew Danny out from behind her back.

"Danny, teach the pointy haired one how to play," she said and dropping him to the ground she stepped a few paces back to observe the fight.

Danny landed on the ground and pulled out his miniature sword. As Ren swiped at him with the Kwan Dao a clash of metal was heard as Danny countered him with his sword. Annoyed Ren snarled and aimed a kick at the doll, hitting his target with perfection. However Danny pivoted on the spot and retaliated by sinking his sword deep into Ren's ankle, as Ren growled in pain.

Meanwhile, Horo was still under a his snowboard, protected from the continuous hail of bullets. Chuck kept dashing about Horo, attempting to get a clean shot, but his attempts were failed as Horo kept turning the board and blocking the barrage.

"I can't believe she's a shaman," squeaked Manta his eyes fixed on Mari, who was standing slightly away from the battles taking place, looking as happy as a five year old who really was having a game with her dolls. Manta and Yoh were standing opposite her on the other side of the fighting. "More importantly, Yoh how can she do that?"

"What?" asked Yoh ripping his eyes away from Ren's fight with the demented Danny doll to look down at his short friend.

"That. You know controlling two dolls at once, I didn't know you could do that."

Yoh grinned "neither did I. But I can tell you one thing, she must be a powerful shaman to do that."

Manta looked up at Yoh a bemused smile on his face.

"Thanks for making me feel **so** much better Yoh," he said sarcastically, "but shouldn't you go help them?"

"I guess," replied Yoh yawning. "Hey Horo!" he called.

"What is it Yoh? I mean can't you see I'm a little busy at the moment?" screamed Horo, barely managing to block a bullet which had been aimed at his head.

"That's what I wanted to ask you," continued Yoh, as though they were having a quiet conversation on the phone, "I wanted to know if you needed a break."

"A **break**? Well yeah, dude I sure **would** like a break but it doesn't look like I'm going to get one does it?"

"I'll take over if you want a break **that** bad," and with that Yoh summoned Amidamaru and dashed to intercept Chuck, who seemed to be listening as he relented his attack on Horo and began attacking Yoh instead. As Yoh began swiping at Chuck with his sword Horo crawled over to Manta and collapsed next to him, breathing heavily.

"You look tired," commented Manta with a smile.

"**Nah**, fresh as a daisy," sighed Horo, the sarcasm only too plain in his voice.

As he regained his breath Horo sighed.

"I can't believe those things really are alive."

"They're not alive," replied Manta, "apparently that girl, um Mari or whatever her name is, she's controlling them."

"Two at once!"

"Yeah, Yoh didn't know it was possible either, but he says she must be a powerful shaman to manage it."

"Wait maybe that means if I attack her she'll lose her concentration on those things and Yoh and Ren'll be able to win."

"I don't know... I mean when Ren tried that she brought out that one that looks like a cowboy version of you," answered Manta doubtfully.

"Hey! It doesn't look **that** much like me. Anyway, it's a risk I have to be willing to take."

Standing up Horo dusted himself off and grinned at Manta, "anyway, don't worry I have Kororo don't I? Back in flash."

With that Horo leapt on his snowboard and headed for Mari.

Mari's eyes widened as she saw Horo approaching. _What can Mari do? Mari doesn't have anything to protect herself with... unless... but no Mari can't risk Tillie getting hurt... _But Horo was coming fast and the decision **had** to be made. Horo was only a couple of meters away, it was now or never, so reluctantly she pulled out Tillie from behind her. Hugging her briefly she whispered "try your best Tillie" before sending a wave of furyoku into her.

"Tillie attack the blue hair!"

Pink aura surrounding her, Tillie, the delicate angel like doll fluttered determinedly to meet Horo head on... Mari knew it had been a mistake before it had even happened... As Tillie flew towards him Horo shouted to his guardian spirit for an ice assault, and what happened next appeared to be taking place in painful slow-motion for Mari...

Ice shards flew at Tillie who couldn't defend herself, but attempted valiantly at hitting the on coming ice away from her with her golden staff. It was useless as a gigantic slab of ice collided with her perfectly made china head. The painted face showed a split second of horror before bursting into thousands of pieces which fell towards the earth like shimmering tears. It seemed as if the world stood still. Mari's face was contorted in pain her eyes large and pupils pinpricks, mouth slightly open.

All fighting immediately ceased as the dolls Danny and Chuck collapsed, lifeless, in front of their opponents and Mari fell to her knees watching the body of Tillie falling to the ground in front of her. Mari made not a sound and a graveyard like hush fell about all of them. As the blood red rose fell towards her, it seemed to be attempting to reach her and she reached out to catch it. Clutching at it she gazed down to see it, as if it wasn't there. Finally her eyes filled with tears which began flowing silently down her cheeks and she let out a high pitched, blood curdling scream. Large gashes appeared on her pale arms and her head began to spin.

"T - Til - Tillie..." and then all became black and silent as she fell face forward onto the grass still clutching the rose, blood streaming from her arms, dying the grass a rose red...

* * *

Well, was that ok? Aren't you glad I introduced some other characters? Your fave character not here yet? Don't worry more will come later. I know, I know a little confusing... "why does Mari have blood on her arms?" Well you can find out in the next chapter if you bother to read that is. Just to make a few things clear, Mari attacked the shaman because they're in the shaman tournament, a lot of shaman do that. How did she know? Well this is taking place after the characters have qualified for the second round, so they all have their oracle bells on their arms. Anyway, that's it until next time... the next chapter? Um, it may be called either "Revealed" or "Um,...friends?" or something completely different, who knows, lol D 


	4. Chapter 3 Confused Awakening

**Mari the Doll Master**

**Disclaimer: **Do I own Shaman King? I mean I own soooo many other things maybe shaman king is one of them, let me check my files...no I don't own shaman king! There, happy?

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Confused Awakening**

A buzz of noise surrounded Mari and slowly filled her ears, growing in volume as she slowly felt herself waking up. She dimly registered she was on her back...but...she didn't want to open her eyes yet. She wasn't sure why, but there was something wrong...why was she so upset? She felt the pain in her head and the sting of her arms and slowly, very slowly images and flashes of what had happened to precious Tillie greeted her with a cruel smile: the ice shards approach; the china head shattering; the abandoned rose of its owner...

"Ti...Till...Tillie..."

Her eyes flickered open, yet they didn't focus due to the tears, hot and large, welling up in her eyes.

"Awww no don't cry again!"

Mari blinked, letting the tears streak down her face like warm wax, giving her a view of her surroundings. She sat up and gazed around. She was in a room of sorts, a desk peered at her from the corner, beneath a large open window and a bookcase occupied one side of the room and from her position she could tell the shelves were crammed with books of ancient Japanese rituals, spells...and, she jumped slightly, shaman books. She was in the house of one of the shamans!

She immediately felt the instinct to run and tried getting up from, what she discovered was, a soft bed. However a sharp pain shot through her arms and she glanced down to see a number of bandages covering her pale arms, slightly tinged pink, from what she suspected was blood. Trying to ignore it she tried once again to heave herself up, however the voice she had heard before stopped her.

"Don't get up, you know Anna will kill me if she knew i woke you up, imagine what she might do to me if I let you walk around injured!"

The voice sounded slightly panicked at the very idea, and Mari turned her head to find its owner. It was the brown haired shaman, the one with calm eyes she had heard being called Yoh by the others, he was sitting in a chair just by the desk and she felt it curious that she hadn't noticed him until now. Mari frowned slightly and glared coldly at him, attempting to show no emotion while her mind was racing with questions...

_Where's Chuck? And Danni? Mari thinks that if she stays here she won't find them...then what will she do? And Tillie... I wonder where Tillie is now. Come to think of it, where's Mari? She must be in one of the shaman's homes, but why was she brought here? What do they want from her? Can Mari even fight them to get away without Chuck, Danni and T-T-Till-ie? _

And so on, the questions continued to taunt and torment her, as she continued to glare at the shaman before her.

Almost as if he had read her mind the shaman, Yoh, said

"Oh, I guess you're wondering where those dolls of yours are. Well they're downstairs in the cupboard. Anna didn't think anyone could be trusted with them after, well...you know...what happened."

He seemed so calm and gentle, Mari felt she could trust him, though her training told her not to, so finally she spoke.

"Mari doesn't understand. Why is she here? After you beat her and murdered Tillie she thought you would just go and leave her in peace. What else do you want from her?"

Yoh had winced when Mari said the word "murdered" however he answered calmly with a cheerful grin on his face.

"We couldn't just leave you there, you were hurt, your doll er murdered, and besides what kind of people would we be if we just left you there? Anyway, someone downstairs wants to apologize, as soon as Nurse Anna gives you the all clear you can come say hi to everyone and-"

"Asakura Yoh!"

A sharp bark of a voice filled the room like the crack of a whip. Both Yoh and Mari had winced at the sudden noise but Yoh looked mortified to see the figure standing in the doorway. A tall thin girl, with shoulder length hair, much the same as Mari's own blond sheet, stood in the doorway glaring at the boy named Yoh. She wore a black dress and confusingly for Mari, a bandanna tied like a scarf around her neck, although Mari swore the weather outside was beautiful. The glare on her face was strong enough to match Mari's although something of pure, how can I put this, fear radiated from her.

"What did you call me Yoh?" barked the girl who presumably was Anna.

"Er...heh heh.. Um Nurse Anna..." replied a fearful Yoh.

Anna grabbed a book from the shelf and hurled it with pinpoint accuracy at Yoh, hitting him squarely in the face. Mari's eyes literally popped from her face in shock.

"From now on you shall address me by my name, or else suffer my displeasure, are we clear?"

Yoh nodded sheepishly and trying to get the her attention away from what had just happened, he said unnecessarily,

"Mari's awake."

"I am fully aware of that Yoh. I have been gifted with sight, as have many people, so there is no need to point out the obvious."

"Yes, Anna..."

Anna turned to Mari.

"I'm no doctor so I can't be sure, but you need to get those cuts looked at," said Anna indicating the bandages. Still in shock Mari nodded and answered warily,

"Yes Miss Anna."

"No need for formalities, but Yoh here ought to take a lesson from your manners," she added eying Yoh beadily, "anyway I suppose you should come downstairs. Manta's making dinner and your dolls can be taken up here later. You are staying aren't you?"Enquired Anna, for Mari had shifted restlessly.

"Mari doesn't think there's any need-"

"Well I do. You probably don't have anywhere else to go, and I'm not letting you go anywhere until those arms look better. That's final."

Mari opened her mouth to argue but closed it again as Yoh shook his head gingerly behind Anna.

"Anyway, I'll leave you here to have some time to yourself, come down when you're ready, oh and here's Manta with those dolls,"she added as the small blond haired boy entered the room and placed the dolls on the desk.

"Back to work, Manta," announced Anna clearly, as he left quickly. "And Yoh!"

Yoh winced again.

"Come downstairs this instant!" With that Anna, master of what seemed to be everything,departed, and Yoh, grinning sheepishly waved and followed.

Mari stayed glued to the spot and sighed slightly. She felt like a prisoner once again, a lucky prisoner, but nonetheless a prisoner. Glancing over to the desk where the dolls lay she whispered

"Chuck, Danni, Mari will be trapped here for a while...but she hopes these people may let her get her freedom...maybe...just maybe..."

* * *

Well that's the end of another chapter. Kind of boring I know, but still at least I updated. Anyways I'll see you guys later! Please read and review! Momentai! - Marion Phauna 


End file.
